FIGS. 9 and 10 are a perspective view and an exploded perspective view of conventional coil component 500 described in Patent Literature 1, respectively. As shown in FIG. 10, middle legs 5 of split magnetic cores 4 are inserted in through-hole 3 of bobbin 2 having coil-wire portion 1 wound thereon. The periphery of them is covered with resin in this state as shown in FIG. 9, thereby forming case 6. This configuration stabilizes the positional relation between elements constituting coil component 500.
FIG. 11A is a bottom view of coil component 500. FIG. 11B is a sectional view of coil component 500. In coil component 500, split magnetic cores 4 are exposed partially to the outside of case 6. This configuration can suppress deterioration of thermal characteristics caused by sealing with case 6 that can exert a negative effect, that is, deterioration of magnetic and electrical characteristics resulting from self-heating of the coil component. This configuration facilitates dissipation of the heat generated in coil-wire portion 1 and split magnetic cores 4 to the outside of the coil component.